Magical Halloween
by Elephant-Theory-Darling
Summary: As soon as he saw her he wanted to know her. Once he did Halloween was the best night of his life. He aso wanted his best friend to have someone so they tried to get their friends together for a surprise.


The first time he saw her he was leaving the theatre just as she was entering. What made him do a double take wasn't the way she looked, though it did help, it was the way she held herself. He couldn't explain it properly but he wasn't able to get her out of his mind, and just to make him think it was fate calling he saw her almost every day for two months straight. When school started again and he knew for a fact that he'd never see her now that summer was officially over. That day he was pleasantly surprised to get on the bus and see that there was an empty spot beside her.

"You a musician?" he asked pointing down at the black case by her feet.

"Yes" she replied pulling a headphone out.

"What instrument do you play?"

"Bass clarinet."

"Is that it?"

She glanced at him "Also the piano, guitar, clarinet and my voice."

"Your voice?" he was taken back by that answer.

"Yes, as far as I'm concerned my voice is also an instrument."

"I wasn't arguing against you darling" he put his hands up in defence.

"What did you just call me?" her eyes narrowed making sure she heard it right.

His face fell "Sorry, my British heritage slipped up."

She laughed "I like it, just took me by surprise."

He smiled getting off the bus and waited for her. They happened to go the same way until they reached his building. He stopped pulling out a pen and paper, scribbled something down then handed it to her. Some time along the way they exchanged names.

"Here's my number, don't hesitate to call or text."

"Thank you Eames, when I get to class I'll text you my number."

Eames was over the moon and waited impatiently for her text, it came later then he expected but it came none the less. Every day when he got on the bus he hoped to see Katelyn there as well. This became routine, along with meeting up for lunch and going to the theatre every Tuesday. People around them started to call the pair girlfriend and boyfriend after a month; they weren't really into the social name plate.

"Eames" the voice shook him from side to side "Eames we have to go."

He growled in response, not wanting to move from the comfort of his chair. The person blew in his ear; he smirked knowing that only Katelyn did that to him. He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her; there was struggling and laughing and he opened his eyes.

"What the hell?" he shouted pushing his room mate off his lap.

Katelyn moved from behind the chair where she blew in his ear to help his room mate up "Are you okay Arthur?"

"Yeah, but I'll be in pain tomorrow" he sent her a glare wiping his mouth "This is your fault, I need to gargle."

Katelyn smiled as Eames pulled her onto his lap "That's more like it."

"Come on Eames" she tapped his cheek "We have a Halloween party to get to. Remember the plan?"

"Oh yeah!" Eames sat up straight "Operation: Get Together."

She chuckled at the name and got up to leave "I'll see you there."

"Come on Beth!" Katelyn tugged on her room mates arm "Eames is waiting."

"Then go without me."

"We're already here, it's too late to turn back" she smiled eyes glinting though the mask "Besides there's someone I want you to meet."

Beth's face dropped "You set me up on a date! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested!"

None of this commotion frazzled Katelyn "Trust me, and if it doesn't work out I promise to stop."

She eyed her best friend then sighed "Fine, but you better hold up your end of the bargain."

Beth was already uncomfortable in the sexy costume, now she felt even worse knowing that this would be the first impression this guy will get. She wore a green bra with a green pin stripped vest over top, a green tie, black thigh length skirt with a slit half way up, fishnet tights, high heals, cuffs, a fedora hat with green pin stripping. Katelyn walked proudly in her green detailed corset, tassels under the bust and on her arms, black elbow length gloves, black mini skirt with extra length in the back to her mid thigh, black tights and heals with a green feather in her hair.

"Hey boys" Katelyn kissed Eames "This is my best friend Beth."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eames" he held out his hand.

"Arthur" the other one made a little nod.

Beth returned it eyeing the two: Eames' costume was simple a tight white t-shirt with a collar, black vest with white pin stripes, a black fedora and tie, and a pair of form fitting black dress pants, he held a non lit cigarette in one hand with the other around Katelyn. Arthur on the other hand had black and white dress shoes, black dress pants, a white collared dress shirt, a black with white pinstripe vest and black fedora, he had a red flower in his breast pocket, and a black elastic band around his arm which held a couple of playing cards.

"And what are you two supposed to be?" Beth asked.

"A sexy mobster" Eames replied proudly.

"A casino card dealer" Arthur shrugged "What about you?"

"Katelyn forced me into a sexy female mobster costume" she sent a glare.

"I'm a magician's assistant, sexified" Katelyn smiled.

"I know a few magic tricks" Eames kissed her neck "I'll show them to you later."

"What's wrong with now?"

"Oh go find a room" Beth hissed "You're going to make me sick."

"We'll do just that. Oh, I want the apartment to myself tonight."

"If you're with him, I'll find somewhere else to go."

Beth left the group to find something else to do; she didn't care what just as long as she didn't feel sick any more. Eames and Katelyn exchanged a look; he nudged Arthur in the side motioning for him to follow Beth. Arthur growled but did so anyway, Katelyn and Eames found a spot in the back of the room to cuddle and watch the scene before them.

"Are you going to be okay?" Arthur came up behind Beth "Do you have a place to go tonight?"

"Nope, I figured I'd chance it" she glanced at him "What are you doing over here?"

"Our friends ordered me to follow."

"How thoughtful" she rolled her eyes "I'm not a little girl, I can handle myself just fine."

"I can see that you're not a little girl, but handling yourself is something I can't quite wrap my head around."

The party started at least an hour ago and there were already drunk people around. One of these drunken guys came up to Beth; he smacked her ass as she leaned against the window frame looking out onto the street. When she didn't make a movement to his action he wrapped an arm around her and started grinding into her. She elbowed him in the gut, the guy backed off a couple of steps then came charging, she moved to the side grabbing his shirt and forced his head to slam into the wall next to her.

"Bitch, I'll show you who is in control!" he shouted grabbing her wrists.

She kicked him in the balls with her heals. Arthur, who had gone to get them something non-alcoholic to drink, returned to see the man on the ground in pain. He looked up at Beth with a quizzical look; she shrugged taking her drink and walking away.

"Do you think we should leave them here?" Katelyn whispered in Eames' ear "Or should we stay to watch over our room mates?"

"I think I've sat here long enough" he captured her lips "Let's go back to your apartment, I can show you those magic tricks."

She smiled "I can't wait."

Eames kept a protective arm around her as they left the party, catching Arthur's eye so he knew they were leaving. Eames took Katelyn's car back to her place; it was a bit of a distance away but well worth the drive the moment he entered. It was tastily decorated using fall colours as the main colour scheme in not only the paint choices but also the art work on the walls.

"The bedroom's this way Eames" Katelyn was already at the door.

"Coming darling" he locked doors behind him "Now for my first trick, in a blink of an eye you'll be without clothing."

"Interesting" she smiled kissing him "I'll be your assistant for the evening."

Eames got so drawn in by Katelyn's taste that he completely forgot about the task at hand. Instead of undressing her quickly, he happened to go slowly feeling every part of her and trying to memorize it for next time. He wanted to know what made her shiver and squirm, what sounds she made with his touch. Katelyn on the other hand wanted Eames to do what he planned to do with her, but she had already gotten rid of his top half and was working on removing his pants by the time he removed her top.

"What happened to your little magic trick?" Katelyn teased.

"Change of plans darling, I much prefer things the way they are right now."

Eames' pants dropped, Katelyn ran her hands down his chest feeling every muscle he had to show. He guided her to the bed behind them without loosing contact and losing all other clothing between them. He stared down at her, beautiful inside and out, Eames pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Are you ready for me darling?" he bent down kissing her neck.

"If I wasn't you wouldn't be here" she scolded him.

Katelyn had a point; Eames kissed down her chest one hand messaging a breast while the other played with her cunt. One finger went in; he wanted to make sure she was 100% ready for him, her breath caught in her throat as he added more fingers pumping in and out. When he was sure she was wet enough Eames positioned himself over her and entered slowly, her back arched and her nails scraped along his back, he stayed still waiting for her to readjust.

"What are you waiting for?" Katelyn asked "Keep going."

Eames leaned down to capture her lips and he began a slow pumping motion. Her hands moved from scrapping his back to trailing along his chest, he moved his lips to her neck nibbling at the soft skin.

"Harder" Katelyn ordered breathy "Faster, Eames."

Eames smiled against her skin following her orders. He held her hips, helping them move in rhythm of his faster pumps, he entered deeper into her causing Katelyn to let out a little scream. He looked up at her to make sure he didn't hurt her too badly; Katelyn smiled taking his face in her hands and drew their mouths together. The two lasted a long time, when Eames was about to reach his limit he slowed down his speed, Katelyn allowed him to do so as he tried not to collapse onto her but stayed inside.

"Next time" Katelyn murmured "I'm going to pleasure you."

"You pleasure me with your presence" Eames stroked her cheek pushing a strand of hair away from her face "You don't need to do anything special for me."

"But I want to" she complained "I don't like things going one way."

"Very well darling, next time you can do the honours."

"How was your night with Eames" Beth asked the next day over dinner "I was locked out for most of the day."

"It was magical" Katelyn winked blushing "Eames really does know magic."

"Uhuh" Beth's face stayed neutral "Will this be happening again? Do I need to find a new room mate?"

"Yes it'll be happening again…but I don't want you to find another room mate" Katelyn watched her best friends face carefully "Unless that room mate happened to be Arthur. How was your night with him?"

"I don't need another person in my life who just doesn't know me" Beth replied.

"Fine" she huffed "If you think so strongly about that I'll stop trying to set you up."

"Thank you" Beth smiled this time "Because I've found the right man for me."

"Is it Arthur?"

"My lips are sealed as of what happened last night, just like you are, but yes it very well may be Arthur."

"Yay, I'm so glad I'm the one that got you two together."

"Uhuh, you keep thinking that."

"Well I did."

"Actually, I already knew Arthur even before you and Eames introduced us."

"What! And you didn't tell me this?"

Beth shrugged "We go to the same coffee shop at the same time every day; we've known each other for months."

"But you two acted like you just met for the first time" Katelyn's head was starting to spin "That's so not fair! I thought I finally did something awesome for you."

"Don't think too hard about it Katelyn, you'll hurt your brain."

"Oh ha bloody ha."

She smiled "We decided to keep it secret, last night we made a decision to let you and Eames know the truth."

"Sneaky little bitch" Katelyn hissed.

Beth smirked drawing her hot chocolate to her lips "You know how I am."


End file.
